


The Caterpillar

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. The Sewer King tries to replace a pet alligator's toy.





	The Caterpillar

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

''My children will return with a pretty for my pet. Yes. Yes. Yes. They will. They will,'' the Sewer King said near one alligator. He looked back.

The sewer was barren.

A scowl formed. ''My children will suffer if they don't return with a pretty. Yes. Yes. Yes. They will. They will.''

The Sewer King saw a ripped plush caterpillar on the floor. ''My little monsters wrecked your toy after they ran over it recently.'' He viewed children appearing with one stuffed animal. He smiled after a new stuffed butterfly was placed near the alligator and it wagged its tail. 

 

THE END


End file.
